1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly, and more particularly, to a bidirectionally lockable latch assembly.
2. Background of the Related Art
A latch structure is used to lock or unlock a first body to or from a second body. There have been proposed a variety of latch structures.
As shown in FIGS. 1a–1b, a prior art latch structure for use in a notebook computer has a latch knob 44 provided with a support 42 installed at one side of a keyboard unit 40 of a notebook computer 10 in a state where it slightly protrudes outward. A fixed holder 48 with a fixed shaft 46 protruding from a middle portion thereof is secured on a top surface of the support 42.
A latch member 54, which has a curved cam portion 50 in an intermediate portion thereof and a catching portion 52 at a distal end thereof, is vertically coupled to pivot on the fixed shaft 46. A resilient spring 60 integrally provided with first and second resilient support portions 56 and 58 on both sides thereof with respect to the fixed shaft 46 is attached to an outer surface of the latch member 54. The first resilient support portion 56 is resiliently supported on a top surface of the fixed holder 48, and the second resilient support portion 58 opposite to the first resilient support portion 56 is inserted into and resiliently supported by a groove 62 formed in the outer surface of the latch member 54. Accordingly, the cam portion 50 of the latch member 54 is pressed against an inner surface of the latch knob 44.
Further, a through-hole 64 is formed at a front end portion of the keyboard unit 40 that vertically faces the catching portion 52 of the latch member 54. A hook 70 provided with a through-hole 68 at the center thereof is secured on a front end portion of a display unit 66, which corresponds to the through-hole 64.
When a user first presses the knob formed at one side of the keyboard unit 40 with a certain force as shown in FIG. 1a in a state where the notebook computer 10 is not in use (i.e., closed), the cam portion 50 of the latch member 54 that is in close contact with the inner surface of the latch knob 44 pivots on the fixed shaft 46 in a counterclockwise direction. With the pivoting of the cam portion 50, the catching portion 52 of the latch member 54 interlocked with the cam portion 50 also pivots.
Meanwhile, when the user removes the force, that has been exerted on the latch knob 44, in a state where the hook 70 protruding from the display unit 66 of the notebook computer 10 is fully inserted into the through-hole 64 of the keyboard unit 40, the latch member 54 moves in a clockwise direction because of a resilient force of the second resilient support portion 58 that is resiliently supported by the groove 62 formed in the outer surface of the latch member 54, as shown in FIG. 1b. With the movement, the catching portion 52 of the latch member 54 is inserted into and closely engaged with the through-hole 68 of the hook 70 so that the display unit 66 and the keyboard unit 40 are fastened to each other.
As described above, the prior art latch structure shown in FIGS. 1a–1b has various disadvantages. The prior art latch structure can lock a display unit to a main body of an electronic apparatus only in a unidirectional manner. However, there is a need for selective locking of front and rear faces of a display unit to a main body of portable computer such as a tablet computer or the like that has a swivel hinge.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.